A workshop on chromosome 17 mapping is planned for February 8-11, 1990 at the Yarrow Hotel, Park City, UT. A total of 22 participants will be invited to give brief presentations of their work. However, most of the workshop will involve informal discussions, the construction of consensus maps at different levels of genome mapping, and the construction of a composite map of chromosome 17. A composite map of mouse chromosome 11, which shows extensive homology with human chromosome 17, will also be constructed, and the positions of homologous loci will be displayed on a grid of the two chromosomes. Participants will discuss resources and technology available for mapping chromosome 17 as well as physical and genetic mapping data. Topics on the agenda include hybrid mapping panels, libraries of cloned DNA, high resolution and physical mapping data, genetic data and comparative mapping. The goals of the conference are to integrate mapping data from a variety of sources, to identify gaps and inconsistencies in the composite map, and to encourage collaborative efforts to resolve these problems.